


City Heat

by KitKat_the_Snack



Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grown Up, I Don't Even Know, I suck at this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Hungry, I'm Sorry, Let's Go?, Moving away from home, SouthPork, actual tags, i'm really tired, oh yeah, pork, southpark, um, wowo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_the_Snack/pseuds/KitKat_the_Snack
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAm very sleep.Transferring and rewriting this whole concept from my old wattpad seeing as it was unfinished but my favorite story idea I've had.





	City Heat

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> Am very sleep.  
> Transferring and rewriting this whole concept from my old wattpad seeing as it was unfinished but my favorite story idea I've had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unexpectedly short jeebie

Being lost in the city of LA was kind of a spooky situation to be in and not how Craig had planned to spend his Sunday afternoon, having just got of his final of a couple of flights away from South Park, Colorado. None the less, he was relieved to escape the little town that he believed would hold him captive till his lungs gave their last breath. So many had told him that he couldn’t do it, his response always being the only thing his child-like brain could think of at the age of 17 and younger. A simple bird, that carried his message to the receiver quite well. 

His thoughts occupied his brain, but weren’t the only thing he was lost in. He regained active consciousness staring at the only affordable looking café on the street he was on, pausing to remember Tweek’s Parent’s shop, or well Tweek’s shop now. His parents had left it to him, much to his anxiety driven dismay, to go on with their lives and retire. Craig remembers how Tweek had acted before he left, stressed so much so that when he had come in for his last cup before he left, Tweek hadn’t said goodbye. 

Craig laughed lightly at the idea, holding onto the remnants of him that still favored Tweek as a boyfriend, but Craig respected the fact that Tweek wished that they break up in high school. Tweek didn’t wish for their relationship to end on a sour note, knowing that Craig wanted to bolt as soon as he graduated. They resolved on a simple friendship. Craig thought it was better that way. He moved on long ago, but Tweek did make Craig realize he was bi, always holding a special place in his heart. 

Having stared at the café for a little too long, Craig walked in, ordering a plain black coffee, and taking repose in a small booth in the corner. Now he had to figure out where the hell he was. Pulling out his IPhone to open up a GPS of some sort. After staring confused at his screen for a little, he had finally made sense of the road noodles, figuring out that he was in fact walking the right direction. 

A waitress in a white button-up, little black shorts, and an emerald apron waltzed up to his table, placing a mug of fresh black coffee on the table, and then left, making sure Craig saw the bottom of her ass poking out of her shorts, or well, trying at least. Craig was caught up in his directions and didn’t think it was worth flirting with a waitress this time ‘round, seeing as he didn’t even know where his place was nor was any of his stuff unpacked. And- 

‘Fuck, I don’t have a mattress’ his thoughts finally drifting away from the map on his phone. Craig sighed and took an aggravated sip of his coffee. His head hurt and the coffee sucked. He began to miss Tweek even more. Not only that, he was sweating. Craig was so used to drinking coffee back home that the thought that it’s hot in California hadn’t occurred to him, and now he was stuck with hot, shitty, bland coffee. He needed to get out of here. 

Pushing his weight off the faux leather booth, he felt the cool air on his back as it was finally allowed to breath, and then he left to walk down a couple blocks to his new, crappy but expensive apartment in LA. 

 

* * * * * 

The week came and went, most days spent on unpacking and sleeping on the floor next to a wall outlet. Apart from Monday. He had gone grocery shopping for basics, saving enough to buy himself a mattress and sheets later that week. By Friday he had grown tired of sleeping on the floor and decided to take an uber to the nearest mattress store. Buying the best valued mattress that wouldn’t break his back and some plain gray and blue sheets. 

The way home was weird, having shoved a full-sized mattress into the soccer mom van that his uber driver had, he felt uncomfortable. It was only awkward cause Craig couldn’t look at the driver, mostly only seeing the white of the new bed and the plastic covering it. None the less, he liked the driver, he played rad tracks. He also offered some help when it came to the mattress, helping Craig move it up a story of apartment steps, earning the dude a hefty tip. 

On Saturday, Craig set up his basic wooden bed frame, put the bed on, and made it all nice. Setting up the last bits of his room to make it look like he hadn’t just moved in had really put him at ease. The room had a monotone pallet of dark blues, grays, and blacks. The furniture being prominently black including his floating shelf, dresser, and nightstands. Finishing up by putting his lamps on the bedside table and shoving his charger into the wall outlet, he plopped down on the made bed and decided he needed a much-needed stress reliever before he started work on Monday.


End file.
